Fluff Tales
by Aneki Okumura
Summary: Their really isn't enough fluff so I posted this! A random collection of one/two shot as-fluffy-as-possible shorts. Updates will be coompletely random. Happy to take requests. T for possible swearing in potential stories any maybe some brotherly-luvin if requested. Pairings will come and go. Prepare to squeee!
1. Grooming

**YAY, I've been planning this for ages =D This isn't the story I askd for OC's for, that will come soon but this one i just had to publish cause I've been itching to write nothing but fluff for ages with all my other stories being so angsty an sad ^^ I'm kinda blocked again with my oher sories but will update asap. sorry =(**

**I do now own blue exorcist.**

**GROOMING - Takes place after Gehenna gate, Both Rin and Yukio are demons...**

* * *

**Grooming**

"Honestly Aniki, when are you going to start grooming yourself instead of walking around with your hair sticking up all over the place!" Yukio was giving Rin the deathspecs glare from behind as he headed down to get breakfast.

"Whaaa? Like hell am I getting out of bed early to put that horrible greesy stuff in my hair!" Rin fumed defensively.

"Not that hair!" Rin tilted his head to one side and Yukio could see the question mark flashing above his head. Yukio facepalmed.

"YOUR TAIL! Do you ever so much as TRY to make it look less like an old rag?" Rin pouted and averted his eyes.

"Well I do wash it but it hurts to much to brush it." Rin didn't see Yukio's glasses flash and before he had time to get away, Yukio had the end of his tail in his outer stretched hand and was waving a hairbrush around in his other menacingly. "YOU WHERE PLANNING THIS!"

"hehehe... You're so easy to distract aniki. You are not leaving this room until you do something about that rag!" Not thinking, Rin tried to run forward and mewled sharply when Yukio tugged back. Rin tensed up and gave a pitiful look at his twin, his eyes wide and watery.

"B-b-b-but Yuki-chan! It really hurts!" Yukio sighed and smiled sympathetically.

"It's Ok, I'll do it." Their was a whirl of motion an next thing Rin was sitting cross legged on the floor while Yukio sat on his bed behind him, tail and brush in hand. "If it's to much, tell me to stop." Rin hinted a nod and gritted his teeth ready. Yukio gripped the ball of fur and pulled the brush through the ends. Their was a dragging/ripping noise as the bristles pulled through some of the knots and Rin yelped loudly. He turned to face Yukio with tears in the corners of his eyes.

"please Otouto! This is to much!" He sniffled and his bottom lip quivered, loosening Yukio's resolve.

"Sorry nii-san, it needs to be done. Almost forgot-" He pulled a spray bottle from his desk labelled leave-in conditioner. "This should make the brush slide through easier." He sprayed the tuft generously, extracting an uncomfortable shuffle from Rin and tried once more with the brush.

"NYAAW!" Rin yelped again and winced when he bit his tongue. The younger ignored it and kept going as slowly and gently as he could, the silence of the room only being interrupted by Rin's yelps and mewls that came with every brush stroke. IT took a whole five minutes for the knots to start coming loose and Rin relaxed his shoulders. When the bristles finally started gliding through the surprisingly soft fur, Yukio found a certain amount of comfort in brushing Rin's tail and smiled widely when Rin let out a cat like purr and his head started flopping forwards.

"Rin?..." Rin turned around and Yukio stifled a giggle and hid his blush at the adorable droopy expression Rin pulled. His eyes had closed forming lines and he was drooling from his loosely open mouth.

"Nyaahaa?"

"What doe it...feel like?"

"Nyuuuuh? It's...sorta like... eating sukiyaki in bed...and staying their all day...and sleeping! Yeah...like sleeping aaaaaall the time..." Yukio bit his bottom lip and felt his whole head flush as he tried to suppress the laughter at Rin's dopinesses. He didn't notice Yukio's about-to-burst expression and flopped forwards on his front, stretching his arms out in front of him luxuriously. Yukio would have worried if gentle noises started rolling off his chest caught somewhere between a snore and a mewl. He ceased the brushing and sat back for a moment, a sentimental smile pulling the corners of his lips as he admired the look of pure, unpolluted bliss on Rin's face. It was a rarity at best to see him so at ease and he couldn't resist sliding down onto the floor behind him, hooking his arms under Rin's and resting his back on his chest, crossing his arms in an embrace. He buried his face in Rin's wild hair and took in his scent, feeling a little of his twins tranquillity and sentimental at the memory of them when they would sit like this when one of them got ill or had a fight at school. He stayed like that for a while, closing his eyes and just being at peace. He felt himself drifting off when he shook his head, adjusted Rin so he didn't fall and sighs at his current dilemma. Does he play the good brother or the good teacher? Unfortunately their was no in-between and he let his sensible head take over.

"Aniki, wake up, we're going to be late for school... Aniki! ANIKI!" Rin jolted and looked around alarmed, one eye only half open.

"But its warm! And the sukiyaki is soooo gooooood_"

"ANIKI!"

"Sorry! I'm up, I'm up! Sheeesh!" He lazily got up and dragged his feet out the room.

"Aniki! You forgot your homework! It's due today."

"What homework?" Rin said rubbing his eyes like a sleepy child. Yukio was about to argue but his anger melted and he chuckled as Rin's childish innocence morphed into an equally childish and adorable guilty pout.

"I'll let it slide today but make sure you get it in tomorrow! I'll nag you to death over it tonight if I have to!" Rin let his shoulders drop in relief but gave his twin a weary look.

"Why are you letting it slide, you NEVER let it slide! Are you coming down with something?" To animate his concern he skipped over to the brunette and pressed his forehead to his brothers, making him blush furiously. "Hay you actually DO have a temperature! Lemme just get that thermo. Sit down." Rin commanded and pushed Yukio towards his own bed. He wouldn't admit it but he had felt off since he had woken up and .

"Wait a second, since when do demon's get sick?" Yukio managed before Rin shoved a thermo into his mouth. He obediently sat their as seconds snailed by until Rin pulled the thermo away.

"42?" Rin lifted an eyebrow and Yukio chuckled.

"I have a fever, I'm sure i'll be fine though, I wonder why you never seem to get sick." A wide grin spread its way across Rin's face.

"I'm your Aniki, Nothing can hold be down!" Rin blushed with embarrassment after he said it and Yukio cringed a little. "Whatever, just get in bed already! Do you want anything?" Yukio shook his head and gave a defiant look but gave in, he did feel achy all over, it was probably best all around if he stayed away from the other students until this blew over. Rin fished out a pair of his pyjamas and threw them to him.

"you can't be comfortable in your uniform. I'll go bring your breakfast an I'll call in sick for you." Rin reached for Yukio's phone but the brunette snatched It up before he got the chance.

"I'm not 5! I can call them myself. And you need to get to school! You can't afford to fall behind anymore!" Rin looked hurt.

"I can miss a day to take care of my Otouto while he's sick."

"You're already failing must of your classes! Are you really that stupid that you think one day wont make any difference?" Rin looked really hurt this time and Yukio flt guilty. "S..sorr-"

"Forget it. I-i'll get your breakfast..." Rin left, ignoring Yukio's protests and headed downstairs. He knew Yukio meant well but he could at least try and bee a bit nice about it instead of being so hurtful. He entered the kitchen to find it full of wondrous smells as Ukoboch cooked, the little stove demon turned and squeaked happily before frowning.

"Good morni- Rin what's wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing, Yukio's sick is all."

"That's not all is it?" Rin blinked, was he really that obvious? Seeing no point In lying, he sighed and cast his eyes down.

"He's just a bit aggravated. I wanna stay here and keep an eye on him but he gave me a lecture because I'm failing the regular school." The little purple demon's frown deepened.

"I through you only wanted to be an exorcist anyway? You don't even need the regular school." Rin threw his arms up in an irritated triumph.

"That's what I keep telling everyone! I just wanna become an exorcist, I couldn't care less about french and geography or alegra!(1) When I become an exorcist I'll get paid so why would I need the other stuff? Wish Yukio would stop being so stupid about this."

"I'm sure he will come round." Ukoboch said while chuckling, he jumped onto Rin's shoulder and gave him a nuggie and they both laughed. Rin took the two plates and went back to the room. He dropped Yukio's on his bedside and sat at his desk without saying anything. They ate in silence until-

"Niisan, I'm really sorry, I know you only want to look out for me an all but you need to try and pick up on your grade." Rin looked up alarmed at Yukio's shallow voice and noticed he looked a little worse for the wear.

"Yuki-chan..."

"I'm fine, The fever is peaking. Its fast so I'l be good to go by tomorrow. Go to scho- HAY!" While he was speaking Rin stood up, crossed the room and pushed Yukio into his mattress and threw the cover's over him. The lack of a fight was a little disconcerting but Rin ignored it.

"Just lie down already. And can you please drop it? I'm staying here." Yukio tried to rise once more but the fatigue and stiffness that broke over him prevented him from doing so so he let himself sink into his pillows with a groan. Rin softened and chortled. "I'm going to drop regular school, their just isn't any point in it, that way I can brush up on my grades in the cram school." Yukio humph'ed and looked away, his already flushed face going darker.

"C-could you d-do me a huge favour? It would really help." Rin's ears tweaked at the sentence and Yukio blushed even more. "Could you...Could you b-brush my t-tail?" Rin lit up and smiled widely at the request. He grabbed the brush sitting on the nearby desk and fished Yukio's tail out from under the sheets. "Don't forget the spray!" Rin grabbed the discarded bottle from the dek and liberally sprayed it over the tuft of smooth hair. It was the first time he had seen his tail properly as Yukio kept it hidden most of the time. It was exactly the same as his own only the fur was silky smooth and not so rugged looking. He giggled at the thought of Yukio shampooing it and using all the unnecessary products no it. He started brushing as gently as he could through the fur and was relieved to find it had little to no tats in it what so ever. A soft rumbling noise came from Yukio and it was his turn to hold back a chuckle at the winsome look of euphoria on the younger's face while he purred. It wasn't long before Yukio was snoozing gently and Rin was loosing a battle against his drooping eyelids. He noticed Yukio was shivering slightly and a cold sweat had broken over him, After quickly changing back into his pyjamas he retrieved his own quilt and threw it over his twin and observed for a few more moments noticing how even with the additional layer Yukio's shivers continued. Rin sighed and proceeded to, as gently as possible, rolled Yukio onto his side manoeuvred over him so he was lying behind him next to the wall. He would have felt embarrassed but found he was to concerned and tired to care how odd this must have looked, with that in mind, He draped an arm over Yukio's waist and shuffled closer and allowed his flames to engulf him and warm everything within range. A moment or so later a tiny sigh of pleasure came from Yukio and his body relaxed much to Rin's satisfaction. Happy that his twin had settled, he let the waves of sleep roll over and he fell asleep with a smile on his face.

…

NIGHTTIME

Yukio woke up with a start. He looked at his watch's glowing fingers and dragged himself from the warmth and comfor that where his soft sheets. 11pm. 'What the hell?' He had slept all day! 'I'm guessing the bug or whatever it was took it out of me.' He stood up and stretched , feeling elevated at the absence of his earlier stomach and muscle ache's and discomforts. 'So roughly 16 hours, I'd hate to think what it does to humans if it's not exclusively a demon virus.' He looked at Rin's bed to find it empty and wondered if he had gone for a late night snack or something. As he walked towards the door he heard a rustling from his own bed and spun around defensively. It took a few seconds for his eyes to completely adjust but when they did he saw a small bundle on his own bed backed up against the wall. Their was a few moments of silence before Yukio heard a small sniffling sound and a low whimper. Recognising his twin, Yukio relaxes.

"Aniki? What are you doing in my bed?" Rin didn't reply but whimpered again and the bundle of covers shuddered more. "Come on, wat are you playing at?" With this he sat by the encapsulated form and tugged at the covers, revealing a teary eyed, snotty nosed, red faced Rin who's bottom lip was quivering. "niisan..? What's wrong?"

"I-i-i think i-i caught t-the but off y-you, It's horrib-ble!" Rin stammered, hugging the sheets closer to himself. Yukio had to use all of his willpower NOT to throw his head back and laugh.

"Well I guess this is what you get for sleeping in all day, now you're gunna have to live through I for half a day." Rin wined pitifully and buried his face in Yukio's pillow. Feeling sorry for the elder, Yukio stood up and made for the door. "I'll go have Ukoboch fix you some sukiyaki an if you feel up to it i'll run you a hot bath and show you how to groom your tail properly, sound good?" Rin's head slowly emerged from the pillow and he grinned a watery grin from ear to ear.

"Yuki?"

"Yes Niisan?"

"You're the best Otouto anyone could ever have!"

* * *

**Nyaaaaww! ~~~~~ Who doesn't love fluff! And their will be plenty more where this came from so review and follow for moooooah! =D**

(1) He meant algebra, silly Rin! 3


	2. Valentine's Special

**Sorry for the late update! I started writing this REALLY last minute and didn't have tim to uplda it yesterday so sorry its late =(**

**This isn't really as fluffy as I originally wanted it to be and It IS as cheesy as it gets so be warned! XD Containes a little innocent Shounen AI and RinxShiemi 3**

**"LATE" Valentines date at Mephy land**

**Takes place shortly after Ron and Amaimon's fight in Mephy land after Rin reveals himself.**

* * *

"Yukiiiiii! Please! I promised I'd take Shiemi to Mephy land last time we where their! Pleeeeeease!" Yukio gave a long sigh of irritation and focused on eating is bento. He had been putting up with Rin's incessant pleading's for a week solid.

"For the literal thousandth time, we can't afford to be wasting money on silly things like the theme park." Rin gave a puppy dog face while waterfalls fell from his eyes and clapped his hands together.

"Pleeeeease! I'll do anything! I'll ow you big time, like huge! Please just this once and I'll never ask you for anything again!" Yukio's hand twitched towards his gun holsters but clenched his fists, deeming that to be a little to far even if they where only tranq darts. He finished his bento and put the empty box away, leaning his head back against tree and closing his eyes.

"Anything?" He could practically feel Rin's happy shuffle on the grass a few feet away.

"Anything!"

"Ok, have ALL of your homework completed to a satisfactory standard by my lesson in cram school later on and not only will I give you the money you want, I'll cancel my class so you have more time with Shiemi." Their was an eery silance and Yukio opened his eye a slit, smiling evily. Rin was horrorstruck.

"A-a-a-all of I-i-i-t? A-as in the whole weeks worth?"

"Mmmmmhumph!" he sang. "Complete and ready by my class. I know you haven't even touched it so get going." Rin didn't need telling twice. With a dark glance at his twin, he ran back to their dorm leaving a trail of dust behind. The bespectacled boy chuckled evilly. 'There is simply no chance in hell he can do it. A whole weeks worth of mid level Anti-demon Pharmacology homework? No. Chance. In. Hell.' Happy to have a free period ahead of him, He took his time gathering his things and heading to the library to start on his own assignments that he had gotten from his previous period.

* * *

Of all things, Ryuji hadn't expected a certain Blue haired half demon to rush in on him while he sat in his homeroom class during his free period. When he saw said classmate arrive at the door clutching a handful of papers completely out of breath who then ran at him as if he where to attack, he had been in half a mind to erect a barrier in a momentary fear for his life.

"Bon! Please! I need your help!" He said between pants and collapsed to his knees, flinging his arms across his desk and sending his book and other items flying.

"What the hell? What makes you think I'll help you ya damn blueberry! Geeez!" Rin looked hurt for a moment but brushed it off.

"IwanttogotoMephylandwithShiemiforValentinesdaybutYukiowon'tgivemeanymoneyunlessIcompleteallmyhomework!" He said in one breath and almost started comically turning blue towards the end. Bon blinked a few times and bumped the Bluenette on the back fo the head.

"Can you repeat that in a HUMAN language?"(1) Rin gave a look and pouted and stood, heading towards the door he had bound through moments before.

"Hay, you don't need to make fun of me like that..." It took Bon a few seconds to realise what he was talking about and he facepalmed, feeling awful.

"May man I didn't mean it like that. I'm sorry Ok? What did you need?" Rin turned around and gave a goofy grin.

"Thanks! Well I promised Shiemi I'd take her to Mephy land a while ago because she's never been and I thought t would be perfect it we went today, y'know, like on a date? But Yukio won't gimme any money so I can't go but he said if I complete my homework and give it in at his class he said I can go AND he will cancel his class so we get some time off!" Rin watched as Bon made an 'O' shape with his mouth and an oddly conflicted thought seemed to cross his eyes.

"Well I wouldn't mind getting back to my dorm an hour early so sure I'll help ya." he said a moment later almost to quickly but Rin paid it no heed. He made a squeeing noise and pulled one of the free chairs up next to his desk.

"Thanks dude! You're a pal!" He dropped the chair next to Bon under the huge desks on the expensive school and plopped himself next to it. Bon's cheeks turned red but Rin didn't let it get to him, thinking he was embarrassed at having such a 'delinquent' or a 'dangerous demon' sitting so close to him or something stupid like that. Less than a few minutes after they settled and Bon started going through the questions on he paper with Rin, a small group of girls, all blushing from ear to ear holding small parcels wrapped in sickly pink paper covered in hearts. One of them approached and Rin nudged Bon who hadn't noticed them. He looked up in confusion and remained silent while the girl shifted her weight from one foot to the other and suddenly thrusted the little box in her outstretched hands, bowing her head down and hiding her face in the shadow of her hair.

"Will you accept these from me?!" she all but screamed. Bon's look of confusion only intensified.

"Wh-whaaa? Uuum..." He didn't say anything and the girl lifted her head with a nervous smile.

"Will you be my valentine?" At this point Rin had to turn away and bury his face in both hands. Bon's look of confusion slowly turned to understanding and he glanced around the girl at the group of other girls holding what he now presumed to be chocolates. A blue haze seemed to form above his head and weigh him down. He finally noticed Rin's shudders as it took every effort to contain his laughter and pulled him around to face him.

"What are ya laughing at you idiot!" Rin threw his head back and laughed so hard he clutched his sides. Steam emitted from Bon's ears and nose and he grabbed the demon by the collar and pulled his face to his. Rin's amusement melted into something close to fear when Bon's eyes glinted evilly similar to Yukio's did when he had was in BIG trouble.

"Well I guess we can call this even for helping you with your homework, play along or I won't be helping you," He uttered under his breath, just loud enough for Rin's sensitive ears to pick up on. To Rin's utmost horror, Bon flung an arm around Rin's waist and settled back down in his seat, Pulling Rin closer to him as he descended. Bon gave a smug grin at the girls and didn't say anything. Rin was practically glowing pink but by the time the bluenette realized what was really going on the group of girls seemed to explode into life. A number of the boxes hit him square in the face while one of the girls noses started gushing blood which splattered the desk in front of them. After their outburst they stampeded out of the room, throwing loathing glares and insults back at him before disappearing from sight. Rin sat perfectly still for a moment, almost feeling is soul leave his body before jumping up in a rage and bashing his fists on the table.

"I-I-I-I C-can't believe you just did that! Now everyone is going to think I'm gay or something!" He shrieked. Bon laughed at the youngers outburst and patted the seat next to him.

"I'll set everything straight after today, no pun intended. I completely forgot it was valentines day today. So that's why you wanted to take Shiemi out today of all days." Rin calmed at the reassurance that he wasn't going to be murdered by the crazy fangirls for 'tinting' their beloved rooster and took a seat. He blushed a little and smiled wistfully.

"Yeah, it would be sweet if we went on a date together." Bon gave a lament expressing that Rin didn't catch but turned back to the now splattered homework while Rin picked up a box and started eating the chocolates much to the elders protests. After slowly explaining some of the questions and helping the younger answer a few of them, The sound of the bell informed them to go to their last class of the day. Rin paled.

"I'm not gunna get it done in time..." Bon stood up as the other students filed out of the room for their next class. He put a hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"You'll do it, Just remember what I told you especially on the Geography homework." Rin gave a lifeless frown and returned to the papers.

"Wait, Aren't you going to your next class?" Rin scowled as if to say 'is that really a question?' Bon rolled his eyes and uttered something under his breath as he left, leaving the distressed teen to himself.

"You like her that much eh?"

* * *

An Hour Later

* * *

Yukio was walking down the hall with a satisfactory spring in his step. He got to the classroom and opened it, unsurprised to see Rin's absence. He took his usual place behind his desk and set his briefcase down, opening it. Moments later, he heard someone walking down the hallway slowly and finally Rin opened the door, Eyes shadowed under his unruly mop.

"So Mr Okumura, did you manage to complete the assignment I set you?" He almost hissed in pleasure. Rin shook his head and dropped the stack of papers on his desk and slowly walked to his desk, eyes still cast down. Yukio looked at the papers in confusion, He hadn't set that much homework surely! He flicked through the pages and found most of it complete bar a few English papers.

"Wait a sec, you tried to complete ALL of the homework set to you? Even the regular school?" Rin lifted his head slightly and a question mark appeared above his had.

"Yeah that was what you asked. Complete the homework by this lesson." Yukio's eyes went wide, 'seriously?!' He flicked through it and finally found the familiar homework he had set and scanned it quickly. His eyes widened more and more as he mentally ticked each answer correct and an overwhelming sense of pride overcame him when he finally looked up at the deafening silence in the room. He met Rin's hopeful gaze and smiled.

"I only asked you to complete my homework, which you passed with flying colours. Congratulations!" Rin sat still for a minute, letting his words sink in before comically shaking his head and jumping up, punching the air in triumph.

* * *

Money merrily jingling in his pocket and Shiemi walking by his side, Rin couldn't have felt anymore elated. Shiemi was casting curious glances his way as they walked down the unfamiliar streets less than 10 minutes after Yukio had let them out early for reasons only himself and Bon knew. Shiemi was staring at him with a mix of excitement and nervousness.

"Come on Rin! Tell me where you're taking me!" Rin only blushed and chuckled.

"Well we're almost their," He said, hearing the distant thrilled shrieks in the distance. "Remember when we went on that mission where we had to hunt a ghost?" Shiemi thought for a moment and looked back at him.

"Which one was that? We never saw any ghosts on the camping trip and I don't think their where any in Kyoto either." Rin chuckled.

"No, before that! It was before you knew I was half demon. It was when we first met Shura!" The girl absent mindedly played with the hem of her skirt with an intense look of concentration on her face, Rin flushed at the cute sight. She stopped walking and Rin turned to her, her face was practically glowing and she was smiling from ear to ear.

"You said we would go to Mephy land!" She practically danced forward and grabbed Rin by the wrist and pulled him forward breaking into a run. They turned down another street and the entrance to Mephy land came into view. Shiemi gave an 'aaaah' as she looked at the now bustling park with stars in her eyes.

"Rin you're the best!" She said and skipped forward with the bluenette at her side. His already pink cheeks brightened and h scratched the back of his head.

"gaaak, it's nothing. I wanted to come to." They waited in line and paid for their tickets, oohing and aahing at the map of the park, trying to decide which rides to go on first. In light of the festivities, pink confetti and drapes adorned every game stall and ride entrance. They went on some of the slower rides first, Shiemi not to confident with going on any of the bigger rides. After getting off the huge swing ride, Shiemi stopped at the 'western carnival prize stalls', eyes wide and sparkling at one of the oversized cuddlies hanging from the stall.

"Which one is it you want?" He asked curiously, feeling this to be an opportunity not to be missed. Shiemi blushed bright red and gave him a longing look.

"The one that looks like to cait sidth's hugging with their tails. The black one looks like Kuro!" She said hopelessly. "But its 500 tickets, theirs no way we can get that many." Rin looked at the one she wanted and could see exactly why she wanted it. The black one looked exactly like Kuro and it's tails where interlocked with those of an identical plush only this one was white forming a heart shape. It made him cring a little but he had to admit that it was cute. Unfortunately it was the biggest prize on the stall and if sat on the floor, would easily come o Rin's waist. H grabbed Shiemi's wrist as she had his earlier and ran towards the old fashioned carnival makes. Paying for each of them, He made the most of his demonic abilities and used them to throw darts at balloons with deadly accuracy, used his fangs to easily bob for apples, throw rocks at coconuts. He and Shiemi screamed with laughter as he made his way around all the 'rides' and collected tickets, When they came to the rock climb game, he swept the blond onto his back in a piggyback ride and climbed while she clung to him and laughed wildly. He reddened at the closeness, her breasts pressed against his back and almost lost his grip, earning himself a whack on the head from Shiemi with a 'don't scare me like that!'. Finally hitting the button at the top, he let himself fall down and landed on his feet and let Shiemi slide off. The young tamer was practically bobbing on the spot with excitement and she linked her arm around his as they went to collect their tickets. Shiemi sad down on one of the decorative blocks of hay, stretching wildly while Rin fetched them candyfloss.

"This is so fun! Thank you so much for bringing me here!" She beamed at him as he handed her a stick of the fluffy pink cloud of sugar. "So how many tickets did we get?" She asked hopefully. Rin pulled what he had out of his pocket and counted them. He felt a little disappointed in himself when they came up short by 50. He dug through his pockets to see how much money he had left and pouted, only enough for one more game.

"I'm sorry Shiemi, I can't get enough, Their isn't a game where they give you that many." To his surprise, Shiemi's smile didn't falter and she shook her head.

"It's no problem, I had the best time ever with you!" She turned a bright shade of pink that almost matched her school skirt and turned away. "I-I'm sorry..."

"What are you apologising for? I had the best time ever to!" Rin said, imitating her new glow a little himself. He had a little look around and brightened again.

"hold on one sec" He said to Shiemi and ran towards the huge metal tower he had completely forgotten about. Their was a man dressed in ring masters costume imitating an old fashioned accent he couldn't place.

"Step right up step right up! Only the strongest dare face the Hi Striker! Hit the pedal with the hammer and if it hits the bell, there is a special grand prize of 100 tickets!" Rin almost burst with excitement, he skipped forward and practically threw his money at the little counted in front of the man.

"I'll have a go!" He sang. The man gave him a smirk under a fake black mustache.

"Sure kid, don't hurt yourself! Good luck." Rin gave him an equally scheming leer as he took the receipt.

"No worries." He picked up the oversized hammer and was surprised himself by the weight of it. He stood on the marked spot and momentarily hoped that Shiemi wasn't watching in case his display of strength might dishearten her and gripped the hammer. He swung it over his head and it down with all he had. He lifted his head and watched as the weight shot up the 15ft metal frame and, like in the movies, hit the bell so hard it flew from its place and hit the ground noisily a few feet away from him. The group of people who stood around applauded much to Rin's embarrassment. He dropped the hammer and clapped his hands together, pranced to the costumed mans stand and held his hand out cockily.

"That'll be 100 tickets please!" He smiled widely. The man gave him a look of bewilderment and dropped the pile of tickets in his hand. He ran back to Shiemi who met him half walk, jumping up and down on the spot and clapping her hands together.

"Rin that was amazing!" She squealed. They ran over to the prize stall and handed over the tickets to the friendly attendant who gave Shiemi the oversized plushy what almost completely obscured her from view. They found a bench a little away from the centre of the bustle of the theme park n the outskirts where it was much quieter. They sat next to each other for some time taking merrily about everything they had done, Conversation came easily and Rin found himself alleviated with the absence of the usual troubles that cast a long shadow over him. Shiemi suddenly looked embarrassed by something and turned and faced away. Rin sat patiently, waiting for her to work up the nerve to say whatever it was she wanted to ask.

"R-Rin? C-can I ask y-you something?" Rin instantly felt awkward but shuffled closer anyway, feeling his own cheeks burn. She looked at him over her shoulder without turning around and Rin felt his breath hitch at the sight. "I...um... Does Yuki ever talk about me?"Rin's mind froze. She wanted to talk about Yukio. Of course she wanted to talk about Yukio. Te enjoyment of he day seem to drain from him.

* * *

**Sometime Later**

* * *

Rin sat on the bench he had sat next to Shiemi on hours previous. Mephy land had long since closed and everything was silent. He slouched against the bench with his legs stretched out in front of him with his head resting on the back f the bench, gazing up at the stars and somewhat breathtaking full moon. Or at least it would be breath taking if he didn't feel so betrayed. He let out a long thoughtful sigh. He should head back to his dorm, his brother would be getting worried now but he couldn't bring himself to stand. He felt resentment for his twin as his face swam before his minds eye once again. His perfect brother, the exorcist prodigy, the YOUNGEST exorcist in a century. No matter what, he could never again to hope to compete with that. He would always be the 'spawn of Satan', 'the demon' His eyes stung as he started welling up when he heard footsteps approaching. Standing and grabbing kurikara, he looked around awaiting for the person to come into sight.

"Show yourself!" He called feeling embarrassed at his thickness of his voice.

"Calm down ya dumb ass, its only me." Came Bon's voice. He stepped into sight a moment later and Rin relaxed and flopped back down on the bench.

"Whaddya want?" He said hopelessly. Bon took as seat on the other end of the bench. "come to laugh at me?"

"Why would I laugh?" The elder said.

"Shiemi likes, Yukio big surprise." He gave the elder a dark look. "Come to laugh?" Bon chuckled humourlessly.

"No actually, Yukio text me because you hadn't gone home, I was worried..." He trailed off and crossed his arms. Rin looked over in surprise."What? You think you can disappear for 3 hours and nobody will notice or care? Here, you must be freezing." To Rin's surprise, the rooster removed his jacket and scarf and threw it to him. He would have protested but he had been sitting perfectly still for three hours on an especially cold February night, he was shivering slightly and stiff with cold. He uttered a quiet 'thanks' under his breath as he put the to-large coat on and would the scarf around his neck, feeling slightly comforted by the foreign yet familiar scent that filled his nostrils. He tilted his head backwards and resumed his star gazing. They satayed silent for some time before Bon spoke up.

"you really like watching the sky don't you?" Rin looked over curiously.

"So? What makes you think that?" He said defensively but the rooster only laughed loudly, cutting through the silence. He finally turned to in with a smile that for some unknown reason made Rin's pulse speed up.

"You really are a dumbass! You're always on top of your dorm of a night with your Kuro, a few times I've seen you stay their all night..." He trailed off and suddenly went red and looked down, the younger's cheeks glowed an identical colour and he stood up, pointing at the other.

"You WATCH me? What the hell are you some kind of creepy stalker?!"

"Are dorm's are directly facing yours, I can see you from my desk idiot!" He snapped angrily. Rin lost his defensive stance and looked up again, evading the tallers gaze.

"I like watching because its relaxing, I'm always stressing over something or other and it makes me forget a lot of it, clear my head a little y'know? It's really beautiful up their." He trailed off embarrassed but continued to stare at the endless dark space, suddenly finding himself mesmerized. He didn't even notice the tanned teen stand up and step in front of him, a little to close for comfort. He met his smouldering gaze filled with some unidentifiable emotion Rin couldn't describe. He felt his cheeks practically ignite and a fluttering in his stomach at the closeness. He was about to move away when course fingers cought his chin and lifted them and the last think he expected to happen...happened.

Soft lips crushed themselves against his own, moulding themselves to the shape of his own. He was so shocked by the motion he simply froze on the spot, abruptly loosing all ability to move as the person before him clouded all of his thoughts and senses. A hand snaked its way around his waist and pressed his body into the others and he momentarily went into a panic. He pushed against the other, almost afraid, but instead of shoving the other away he found his hands clinging to his clothes, pulling him even closer if that where possible. Without him realizing he found his own lips moving in rhythm with the others and the fluttery feeling he had felt before escalated. Bon opened his mouth and Rin matched the movement, allowing the elders tongue in to meet his own. Seconds trailed into minutes and Rin still didn't attempt to break away, it wasn't until the other finally broke away that he released the breath he had been holding. He met the blonde brunettes fiery gaze, unable to say anything, do anything. His lips tingled pleasantly almost like they regretted the absence of the others. The hand that was pressing his chest to Bon's moved and moved to brush a stray hair that was caught in his eyelashes, the hand that's brushed his cheek lingered a few seconds longer than what was necessary.

"You're beautiful." Rin's heart fluttered. " When you said you wanted my help so you could go with Shiemi I was in half a mind to give you all the wrong answers and ask you out myself but I know you really wanted to go with her so I helped out anyway. It would have been selfish of me anyway. I've wanted to say it for some time but I really like you..."

With those words everything became to much, he pushed himself away with something in between panic and confusion bubbling in the pit of his stomach. Ignoring the tallers calls of protest, he ripped himself from the others embrace and ran, not entirely sure where he was going but just knowing that he needed to get away and be alone with his thoughts. What could have been hours later he finally found himself at the main entrance of the abandoned dorm, unsure of how he got their. He entered and went straight to the door that lead to the roof, not even detouring to get Kuro for company. He found his usual place and collapsed on his hack, putting his hands behind his head and resumed his star gazing, finally able to relax a little. He pushed his thoughts all the way back to what Shiemi had said, feeling like it happened weeks ago as opposed to a few hours. After she had asked about Yukio talking about her, he had all but shut off She had admitted that she had made Yuki chocolates but chickened out on giving him them at the last minute and had asked if he could pass them along. He had replied with a curt 'you should give him them yourself,' and she had simply nodded, given him a saddened nod and left with a quiet 'thank you for today, sorry I let you down. It was so trivial but at the time he had felt like his world had came crashing down around him, everything had been as perfect from finishing his homework to winning the plushy and sitting under the clear sky. The setting had been so perfect so ow could it have all gone so wrong. He was actually surprised at himself, he was hurt from the rejection at the time but now he almost didn't care. All's he could think about was Bon with his scent still surrounding him from the scarf and jacket he still wore. He inhaled deeply and felt the fluttering in his stomach flair to life again. Why did he feel like this? It was completely alien and almost scared him. He had felt like this when he thought of Shiemi but even as he thought of her then nothing happened. Deciding to brush it into the pile of "I'll probably never knows" his eyes fluttered closed and he drifted off.

* * *

**Next morning**

* * *

Not unlike most mornings. Rin awoke with a start and dived up and to the door leading into the dorms. He had got to his room to find it abandoned, damn Yukio must have already left. Out of the corner of his he noticed a neatly decorated box adorned with elaborate ribbons with a note attached attached sitting innocently on his desk. He approached it cautiously and picked it up with shaking hands. Why was he suddenly so nervous? He opened the tiny little card and found uncharacteristically messy but recognizable writing and the flitting feeling returned to him, along with the memories of the previous night/early hours of the AM.

'Rin, I'm sorry for forcing myself on you last night. I just kinda...kinda got caught in the moment. Can we start over? I'd like to talk and get some things off my chest and I need to know hoq you really feel. It's not like you to run away like that so I'm assuming I may have scared you a little. Can we meet at Lunch at the usual spot?

Lov (crossed out)

Bon x'

Rin read it a few times to make sure he had read it correctly. A he read and reread it a warm feeling began to spread through him and a smile forced itself across his face. Not even bothering to change or open the box, He ran off with a newfound enthusiasm and ran to his first period. In his excitement he didn't even remember that he was still wearing Bon's jacket and scarf.

* * *

**(1) This was actually a referance to the ''abridged on titan" series on utube but I didn't think of the irony of it XD**

**Sorry for the sucky ending! I honestly didn't know how to end it so I MIIIIIIGHT add a part 2 later on at some point to round it off cause it sucked so bad. **

**Anyways. A very late Happy Valentines day (even though mine an my bf's won't be untill monday when we're both off work haha) **

**xxx Loves an hugs xxx**


End file.
